The Lost Chapters Raven: Soundtrack of My Life
by CasaNova73099
Summary: For those of you who read Raven: Soundtrack of My Life, here's a special bonus treat for you all: snippets of chapters that for one reason or another did not make it into the final piece. OFFICIALLY COMPLETED...
1. Introduction

Hey there readers. CasaNova's back…sort of.

I'm actually in the middle of three different fics, (yeah, apparently, I LOVE taking on more than what I can chew), but I also had been meaning to release these little tidbits for quite some time. What I have here are portions of chapters from Raven: Soundtrack of My Life that either didn't help the story line along much, or that would've made the chapter/s too long.

All in all, I still wanted the readers to enjoy what originally was going to be included into the story, so without further ado, here are the lost chapters to Raven: Soundtrack of My Life.


	2. The Death of Juris Onyx

**For our first chapter, I originally was going to elaborate more in Chapter 8 on how Juris Onyx, Magnus and Ariel's father had died because of Raven's powers, but since Raven more or less had summarized what had happened (or rather what she was told what happened) in the previous chapter, I didn't see it necessary to repeat myself. Still I think there a chance that a detailed account of what appears here could also appear in a future work of mine…**

CHAPTER 8 – Original Intro

"I'm the worst mother in the history of mankind…"

Coman turned to Arella, the woman who had voiced her opinion so fluently and who was now sitting on the floor in tears. It had been about two hours since Raven's outburst, and Coman and several others had successfully cleared out the Grand Study Hall of its spectators and were currently accessing the damage done: ten completely destroyed bookcases, five partially bent scroll racks and chalkboards, three cracked tables, and countless tomes and scrolls either ripped, unfurled or simply lying on the floor. While several others worked feverishly on the repairs and clean-up (since it was easily a week's worth of work), the wise magistrate fourteen years her senior made his way over to Arella's fallen form and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk," he said kindly, and after a moment's hesitation, Arella rose from the floor and followed him out of the room. The duo walked about for some time in total silence and eventually came to one of the private garden terraces of the Tower. Coman, like the gentleman he was, graciously allowed Arella to exit first and held the door. Arella blushed slightly and timidly went to find a seat on one of the wooden benches and was shortly joined by Coman after he insured that the two of them were alone.

"Please don't feel that you're to blame for all this, Arella," said Coman, after a moment of silence.

"Oh, Coman…"

"Please, Arella. It's not fair to you, and Azar and I are just as guilty. We all have been trying to protect Raven from learning something far too cruel for any child to bear, but in the end, putting it off for so long simply had the adverse effect."

Arella sighed deeply and lowered her head, allowing the hood to her robe to fall down and conceal her face.

"And of course, thanks to the tireless efforts of Magnus Oryx, things are only worse now. We of Azarath are pacifists by nature, but I ought to have a mind to go right upside that boy's head for talking about you and Raven in such a manner."

"But can you blame him?" said Arella, brushing back the hair that had fallen into her face. "I mean what he's saying is true."

"Not entirely. You weren't and will never be a whore, and although a victim of circumstances, there is a chance that Trigon can be defeated.

"It's so eerie, Coman. Standing there and listening to the children recount what had happened…It was like déjà vu and Juris was still here, only that he was speaking through Magnus."

"It's like I said before: whether male or female, young or old, rich or poor, everyone who lives in Azarath knows that violence towards others of any means is simply not tolerated. And if both the boy and his father weren't being so fanatical, they might have realized that Raven's powers are at their strongest and most dangerous when she is provoked. That's what really got Juris killed."

"What?"

"That's what really killed him. Gayla told me and Azar all about it a few weeks after it had happened, and is primarily why Azar insisted on wanting to train Raven. That hothead came to your villa on that fateful day when you had gone to the market and imposed on himself to rid Azarath of Raven. He was performing a spell, one very similar to the one that I used to bring you here to Azarath."

"But how does that have anything to do with what happened?"

"Well, a dimension teleportation incantation is very complex of nature and once one starts, he or she must complete the spell in its entirety. If he or she fails to do so, the spell backfires and smites those in the nearby vicinity. This simply serves as a failsafe to prevent any evil-hearted ones who may have ambushed or followed the spell caster in an effort to move from dimension to dimension and world to world. And Juris being the lovable fellow he was…"

"…Inadvertently caused his own death when Raven sensed his anger and used her own powers against him."

"Exactly. Raven felt threatened and only did what came naturally, and since Juris was interrupted in mid-incantation, he suffered the fallout from the spell. Ironically because of Raven's heritage, the fallout wasn't strong enough to kill her, and Raven's powers somehow also shielded Gayla or otherwise we would've had two causalities that day.

"Well in any event, what are we to do now? Raven knows the truth about her destiny, and knowing that she'll soon be the pawn of Trigon's …God, what are we to do?"

"Arella, Raven has reached the pinnacle of her power, and it'll be another three years until the threat of contact is at its greatest. I have no doubt than even someone as young as she is ready for the task soon to be at hand. But with the recent turn of events, Raven may be skeptical of her abilities, and that's the last thing we need now. We must simply endeavor to continue to train her, to encourage her and to help manage her temperament. If she loses hope now, then all will be lost."


	3. Like Vinegar And Oil

**I had an entirely different introduction put together for the original Chapter 12. It showed the humorous and stark contrast between Raven and Beast Boy and if I had kept writing it, it was also supposed to help pave the way for the Rob/Rae ship that you saw throughout the story. But I soon concluded that this angle wasn't going to work in the fic, so, I left it alone and it sat abandoned…until now.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12 – Original Intro

It was early dusk, and all seemed well in Jump City. As the daylight began to merge with the twilight, Raven and her newfound friends – the Teen Titans as they were called – were home in their headquarters – Titans Tower – and they were all winding down from a rather eventful day of crime fighting…

"Gah!" screamed Beast Boy, who was constantly rinsing his mouth out with multiple glasses of water at the kitchen sink. "I can still taste that gunk from Plasmus!"

Plasmus, as it happened to be, was one of the very first villains the Titans had the duty of taking down. He was formerly a man who made the mistake of selling his body for scientific experiments at a local cosmetics company. Somewhere along the way though, something went horribly wrong, and the aftereffects were long lasting and irreversible. The man could only maintain his human state while asleep or unconscious, and once awakened, he instantly transformed into a huge blob-like monster capable of morphing his shape, splitting off into separate entities, and much to Beast Boy's dismay, spitting an acidic and most unpleasant sludge…

As Beast Boy continued to repeatedly 'lather, rinse, and repeat', the doors to the common area of the Tower opened and in walked Raven. She paid no heed to Robin, who was sitting at the large flat screen television that doubled as a computer furiously typing on the keyboard and floated into the kitchen area. She then telekinetically opened a cabinet door and drew a coffee cup into the palms of her hands. She then picked up a tea kettle from on top of one of the eyes on the stove and walked over to the sink…

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, her eye slightly twitching from the sight and smell of things.

"I cannot get rid of that taste from when Plasmus swallowed me whole!"

"And you're using the kitchen sink as a common lavatory?"

Beast just stared at her.

"Why aren't you using the _bathroom_?" she said, trying to maintain her composure.

"Because Star's been in there, since like ever!"

Raven sighed once more and walked passed Beast boy. She opened the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of water.

"Well hey, you can use the sink if you want," said Beast Boy, moving to the side.

Raven stopped pouring water into the kettle to look at him and then down at the sink. There were about ten used glasses sitting in the sink and inside the sink, on several of the glasses and sprinkled all around the counter was tainted water and several purplish globs of a questionable origin. Raven then returned the pitcher to the fridge and looked back up at Beast Boy.

"There's no way in hell I'm getting anything from that sink!"

Robin heard Raven's tone of voice and looked away from his work and towards the kitchen. The team had only been together for about four months, but in that short frame of time, there was never a dull moment. And the Boy Wonder was certain that he didn't miss a thing…

"Aw come on, Rae…"

"And don't call me Rae!" she yelled, slamming the tea kettle on top of the stove

Beast Boy yelped and recoiled back and Raven walked over to one of the cabinets to retrieve a box of tea. Just then, Cyborg entered the room.

"Yo, B.B!" he hollered, grinning widely. He had in his hand what appeared to be a video game. "Come on. I picked up a copy of Speed Racer Grand Prix 3 today!"

"Sweet!" screamed Beast Boy. He completely abandoned the mess in the kitchen and morphed into a lemur. He then bounded over to Cyborg, who was making his way towards Robin and the big screen.

"Hey man, are you…" started Cyborg.

"Yeah, it's all yours. I'm not making any headway here anyway."

Cyborg nodded and went over to set up the gaming console. Beast Boy changed back into his human form while landing onto the sofa and greedily reached for one of the controllers.

"Imbecile," scowled Raven, as she waited for the kettle to boil. Robin walked over into the kitchen and stared at the mess Beast Boy left and gagged.

"This is really bad," he murmured.

"It looks like a science project gone horribly wrong. What's worse is that he leaves this here like he expects someone else to clean it up."

"Well, don't burn out about it. I'll get on him about it. But we got to remember that he's the youngest."

"So? He was the youngest when he was with the Doom Patrol."

"True, but with them it was four adults, not teens. He's going to have to get used to the face that he'll have to pull more of his weight around now."


	4. After The Meltdown

_**This next tidbit was to appear in Chapter 14, right after Raven sent Dr. Light to the 'dark, bad place'. It explained how aside from the events in Chapter 13 that helped knock down the barriers she had placed to keep her emotions why Dr. Light's words seem to egg Raven on so much.**_

_CHAPTER 14 – After The Meltdown_

It didn't take a scholar to know that once the remaining Titans got home that evening, they all made it a point to stay clear of Raven, and Raven was doing her part to stay away from the others. The vision that she had hours ago frayed her nerves badly, and she was even more upset at her unprofessional reaction towards Dr. Light…

"What are you so upset about?" cackled Rage as Raven sat confined to her room in deep meditation. "The little douche was asking for it."

"He mocked us and then goes and makes a stupid pun like that?" said Bravery. "Bad things were bound to happen…"

Raven sighed deeply. Ever since Rage tricked her into knocking down the blockade in her mind, things hadn't been the same. She was well aware that because of this unfortunate turn of events she was now in a most precarious state, and that the slightest little thing that annoyed or frustrated her would completely set her off. That was part of what led to the merciless beating that Dr. Light received. Raven sighed once more and a shallow breath rattled her throat…

"_Bit of advice. Find shorter magic words…"_

Over and over again did those seven little words play in Raven's mind. She was already seething mad from all the trouble Rage had given her as of late, and then to go and have that sorry excuse of a villain insult her mantra? It was one of the few things she had left of her memories of home and her family and friends – one of the few things she was actually proud of to use in her day-to-day life…

"_What's the matter? Afraid of the light?"_

Another seven words hurtfully thrown at Raven, and to the untrained eyes, they were simply just verbal insults being used to provoke her. And provoke her it did. It really did bother Raven because it reminded her how much that in a way, she actually _was _afraid of the light. Raven without a doubt lived from day to day in secrecy. Her friends and her fans were only permitted to see one side of her, the one side that she alone chose to reveal to them. However and eventually, Raven also knew that in time the truth of her character would be exposed, and that the long hidden and prophesied curse that marked her sixteenth birthday would be upon all mankind...


	5. Revelations

_**This next part was supposed to lead into the events of Chapter 15. Ever wondered what was going through Raven's mind right before Robin and Starfire interrupted her up on the roof in 'Nevermore'? Here's my take on the matter…**_

_CHAPTER 15_

Raven remained within Quiescence to speak with Intelligence for about two hours time. At first glance it was a pretty generic conversation, since more often than not when the two spoke it usually was about maintaining order and to devise ways to stop Trigon's return. However at some point, things shifted toward a more distressing revelation…

"You've have got to be kidding me…"

"I wish I was."

"How can this be?"

"Well when you think about it, it does make sense. You and Trigon are tied together not only by genetics and similarities in power, but also through emotions."

"That's impossible. That monster isn't capable of having empathy towards anybody or anything. Look what he did to Mother, not to mention Coman and whoever else wasn't able to escape Azarath in time!

"Yes, a being like him isn't actually capable of understanding feelings such as love or happiness. But at the same time, when you think about it, which emotion would he relate to the most?

Raven grew silent. Moments later, a wave of realization struck her.

"Oh shit…"

"Do you see the problem now?"

"Oh…s_hit_! Why didn't I see it before?!"

"Well, it's not exactly something anyone would wish to dwell on."

"I know that, but dear Azar! I can't believe I allowed myself to get set up like this! This is exactly what Neurotic was trying to warn me about…"

"Exactly. And I think that has a lot to do with the reason why Rage has been harassing you lately, though I can't imagine why she would willingly allow herself to be manipulated so. It's not like she'll be rewarded or anything for assisting him. It's pretty common knowledge that each time you have an outburst, you release a great amount of power. These types of emotional surges have also –as we unfortunately have learned – the power to alert Trigon of your current whereabouts. But, combine those factors with the fact that your ability to feel and comprehend anger was sown with one of Trigon's seeds - or rather his influence - at an early age…"

"He could actually have control over my actions…and if he wanted to, he wouldn't even have to bother waiting for my coming of age to overtake Earth. Dear Azar above, Intelligence. We've got to do something. Rage has already made a mess of things and if we don't act fast...God, I don't even want to think about it."

"Well then, do you see what…"


	6. Just Getting To Know Each Other

_**So after the craziness of Chapter 15, I originally wanted to open up Chapter 16 with a little bit of humor. Here's what was said behind closed doors right up until Robin and Starfire went up to Raven's room in 'Nevermore.'**_

_CHAPTER 16_

_What had seemed like a mere few minutes was actually several fleeting hours, and when Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg finally resurfaced from the depths of her mind, night had fallen upon the Tower. Inside of her room, Raven gracefully landed beside her nightstand while Cyborg was fortunate enough to be set down onto her bed. Beast Boy however came crashing down head first onto the concrete floor…_

_"Owww…" he managed to squeak out, his face contorted into a grimace that would've rivaled Raven's._

_"Serves you right," said Raven sternly, though it also sounded as if she was trying her best not to laugh at him. "If you hadn't come in here in the first place, you wouldn't be eating the floor right now."_

_"Have I've mentioned how sorry I am for intruding on your space?" said Cyborg, climbing off of Raven's bed. "I really wouldn't have been in here, but after BB barged in…"_

_"Say no more," said Raven, picking up the mirror and running her hand across its smooth reflective surface. She then set the mirror back down onto the nightstand. "The important thing is that no one got hurt, and I guess in a way… I have to thank you both. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have conquered my anger."_

_"I gotta admit, what happened back there…that was really intense…"_

"Does that…" started Beast Boy, rising from the floor. "Would you…I mean, can you…er…"

"If you're wondering if what happened could occur again, then yes. But that's why I have to mediate frequently if not daily. I, I don't ever really mean to come off as mean to you guys when I'm screaming about you interrupting my meditation or 'alone time'. It's just that it's really important for me to have as little distractions as..."

"No, it's cool, it's cool. I see that now. I'll try not to bother you as much."

Raven cut her eyes at Beast Boy, who quickly gulped and smiled nervously. "Or not at all," he quickly retorted. His ears suddenly perked up and as the others turned towards Raven's door, outside a muffled conversation between the remaining two Titans could be faintly heard…

"Please! Let us simply…"

"Raven asked us not to disturb her!"

"She could be weeping and…"

"I don't want to bother her!"

"But if we merely…"

At that moment Raven opened the door, and the three formerly AWOL Titans stood in the doorframe. Outside, Starfire smiled, while Robin – both startled by the opening of the door and thrown off by Starfire suddenly releasing his hand – went tumbling backwards. He promptly got up to his feet and looked at the trio questioningly.

"Where have you guys been?" he said.

"Just getting to know each other," said Cyborg, while Raven smiled and blushed. This did not go unnoticed by Robin, but Starfire was just elated that Raven was in a better mood. "Come, friends," she said. "We shall prepare a new breakfast feast."

"It's a little late for breakfast, Star," said Beast Boy, eying the darkened sky through the wide glass paned windows. His green eyes then shifted over to Raven, who stood beside him. "Maybe just some herbal tea?"

Raven blushed once more. "Actually," she stated timidly. "Breakfast sounds…nice."

Beast Boy flashed his trademark smile and in that moment Raven swore that his eyes shone as bri stars. "Breakfast for dinner?" he cheered. "Coming up!" He then took off down the hall with Cyborg behind him at a close second.

"Oh, no! I'm cooking this time!" he was heard shouting as he disappeared down the hall. "We're having real eggs!" Starfire giggled at their childish antics and raced off behind them, and once again leaving Robin and Raven alone. When he was certain Starfire was out of earshot, Robin began to grill Raven for details...

"So, what _really _were you guys up to in there?"

"To make a long story short, Beast Boy came into my room, tampered with some of my things, and got Cyborg and himself transported into an alternate dimension. I came in here, realized what had happened, and then went in after them."

"Is that all?"

"If you want an epic tale, I would suggest Beowulf. Otherwise, yes. That's basically what happened..."


	7. The Puppet King

_**Chapter 16 was also supposed to include Raven and Starfire's encounter with the Puppet King and how the two switched bodies – though obviously you can just watch the episode 'Switched'. Still I thought it would be interesting to write about it and add to the friction that was going on between the two girls…**_

_CHAPTER 16 –The Puppet King_

Night eventually came in Titans Tower, and after her usual sessions of mediation and study, Raven was taking a well deserved rest in her bedroom. The words of her emotions from early in the day still floated in her mind, but Affection's observation seemed to bother her the most. Sure there were signs that the alien girl and the Boy Wonder were pretty good friends, especially since Robin often took it upon himself to explain Earthly customs to her, but that was all that there was between them, right?

Yes…and apparently no. While it was plain to see that the two were close, there were also legitimate signs that the bond between Robin and Starfire could become so much more. It was about two months ago, and Blackfire, Starfire's older sister had come to visit the Titans for a week. During that time Starfire showed an extreme objection towards the amount of time her sister spent with the others and even more so at the shameless passes she made towards Robin (though granted Raven was none too thrilled with it either). But after Blackfire's true colors came to light and she was hauled off to a galactic prison, it seemed as if Robin and Starfire's relationship went to a whole new level, and this simply did not sit well with Raven.

Raven's brow furrowed as she awoken to the faint sound of something outside of her room. It almost sounded like laughter echoing throughout the hall, and Raven lazily eyed the clock across from her.

"Who the hell's up laughing at 4 in the morning?"

Gathering her senses, Raven briskly marched over to open her door…

"If this is a joke, it is not…" said the muffled voice of Starfire from outside. Raven opened her door, throwing Starfire into alarm, and both she and Raven screamed at the sight of one another. They quickly composed themselves and Starfire went on to speak…

"Raven! You have also heard the strange noises?"

"The 'strange noises' of you talking outside my door? Hard to miss…"

"Oh. Forgive me, I thought there was someone-"

Suddenly, a blast shot off from down the hall and narrowly missed the girls. Turning towards the source, the girls looked on in confusion down the hall at Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg – the apparent firer of the shot. Robin then raced towards them and leapt into the air for a kick, while Beast Boy changed into a raptor and charged at them. In her dazed state, Starfire nearly had her head taken off by Robin, and Raven threw up shields to try and slow down the prehistoric Beast Boy's assaults. It was then when she noticed that both of the boys' eyes were glowing in a strange bluish light.

"Beast Boy, it's me! Don't make me hurt you!"

Beast Boy brokethrough her shield and snapped at her. While Raven frantically dodged his jabs and swings, Starfire was busy trying to avoid the exploding discs Robin hurled at her. Both hit a streak of bad luck, and the girls soon found themselves trapped in the vice-like grip of Cyborg, who like Beast Boy and Robin had strange glowing eyes.

"Let me go!" screamed Raven.

"Friends! Why do you attack us?" asked a hurt Starfire.

"Oh, they're not your friends anymore," said a voice from the shadows. The girls looked on in disbelief as a small marionette walked over towards them. He had a rather large head with black slick hair, large bulging eyes and a hinged mouth. His outfit was that of a military uniform complete with sash and a small crown on top of his head. "They are my puppets," said the strange puppet man. He then pulled out from behind his back the marionettes of the boys.

"_These_ are your friends."

"Release them!" threatened Raven.

"Sorry," said the puppet, once again pulling the puppets - or rather the Teen Titans - behind his back. "But you're not in charge here. You don't command me."

He then held up a crosspiece similar to one that is used to control the strings on a marionette. However there are no strings attached to this one and instead there are only five colored lights on its arm: red, green, bluish-white, orange, and blue.

"_I_ command _you_," the puppet man said ominously. The enslaved Beast Boy and Robin then held up the marionettes of Raven and Starfire, and both girls moaned as they were wreathed in light: Raven in blue and Starfire in orange.

"And with the Puppet King pulling the strings, the Teen Titans will command the entire city."

'_Not if I have any say in it…'_ thought Raven as she began to succumb to darkness. "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

The girls passed out just as a starburst of energy emitted from Raven's chakra. The blast succeeded in knocking everyone to the floor and in the confusion, the Puppet King dropped his crosspiece which then skidded across the floor.

"My control!" he cried out as beams shot up from the blue and orange lights on the crosspiece. The rays of light floated from the control and drifted over to the girls – the orange to Raven's body and the blue to Starfire's. Quickly coming to, the girls didn't even hesitate in making a break for it and they tore off down the hallway. In the darkness of the hall, Raven somehow spotted a grate in the floor and promptly opened it. Starfire quickly followed behind her in the shaft and Raven barely had the time to close the opening when the Puppet King and his 'puppets' unwittingly ran by them.

'That was close,' thought Raven. 'But how was I able to see that grate in the dark? Better yet, how did I open it so easily?'

"The boys!" whispered Starfire harshly. "Raven! What are we going to…"

At that moment, Raven reached over and switched on a hanging light bulb in front of her. Raven looked on in confusion into her own face and her body stared at her as if she'd seen a ghost. Then, everything clicked together…

"Starfire?" questioned Raven.

"Raven?" said a startled Starfire. "You are _me_! And I am _you_!"

In her overwhelmed state of mind, Starfire had a surge in energy and she inadvertently caused the overhead light bulb to shatter, once again putting the girls into total darkness.

'_Aw, dammit…'_

"Sorry, sorry!" gasped Starfire. Raven rolled her eyes. "As if things weren't bad enough…"

"Raven, what has happened to us?"

"Apparently this Puppet King is well-versed in magic, and he's used a complex mixture of voodoo, soul transferring and possession to swap us with our so-called gifts. Note to self: After saving the boys and our hides, get Cyborg to upgrade our security system."

Raven then with her newly acquired night vision began to walk through the shaft, and Starfire timidly followed after her. "And as he's mentioned already, he plans to use our powers to overtake the city."

"I thank X'hal that he was not successful in capturing us, but then what are we to do to stop the evil King of Puppets and save our friends?"

"Well for starters, we've got to get out of the tower. It's safe to reason that the Puppet King has already taken them out into the city to look for us. We'll keep to the piping system and enter the city underground. From there we'll figure out what to do next…"


	8. Movie Night

_**Chapter 18 – the infamous 'Fear Itself' chappie's intro hadn't changed all that much. I only shorten it for the sake of time and to get things moving quicker. Enjoy.**_

_CHAPTER 18_

_It was a dark and stormy spring night, and after a night of crime fighting, the Titans were settling down in the common area for their weekly movie night. Raven, as was her custom, sat upon the couch with a book in tow, and she paid no heed to the other Titans who flittered here and there throughout the room. To be quite frank, Raven didn't really care for watching movies or TV, but because it was something that the team did to let off some steam and get together as friends, she found the will to stomach it each week. Besides, if the movie got dull at some point, she could always go back to her reading. The only downside to tonight was the mere fact that it was Beast Boy's turn to pick the flick…_

"Robin! Emergency! Get up here _now_!"

"Beast Boy!" said Starfire as she floated over to the couch with her arms full of snacks. "I do not think that Robin will be happy with you using the intercom for the purpose of retrieving him for the night of movies."

"Relax, Star," said Beast Boy with a grin as he walked away from the console. "Robin knows that every Saturday night is our movie night. He'll thank me later. Okay, so is everything ready?"

"I have prepared the corn that is popped and the sugar candies, retrieved the beverages, and the television set is ready for viewing."

"Excellent!" cackled Beast Boy, rubbing his palms together. Just then, the doors to the common area opened, and Robin raced in with an eager look on his face. "Report!" he barked. He then eyed Cyborg and the girls, who sat patiently on the couch, and Beast Boy, who stood near the coffee table.

"What's the problem?" questioned Robin.

"The problem is that it's Showtime and you're not in your seat," said Beast Boy waving a video at Robin. The cover depicted the title 'Wicked Scary', and its red text was painted on as if it were blood. Above the text was a horror figure with no visible facial features excluding the solitary glowing red eye. It also wore a long tattered robe and from under the hem, several tentacles extended out.

Just as Starfire predicted, Robin was indeed 'not happy' for been called up in such a manner for something as trivial as a movie. However, he never voiced his annoyance (though it was clear by the look on his face) and walked over to join the others.


	9. The Aftermath

_**I also originally wanted to include a part in Chapter 18 which Raven to some extent comes to terms with how she deals with her emotions. However, I personally felt that Raven makes this realization a little too early into the fic, especially considering that in some ways Raven obviously still has emotional baggage when things go south for Raven after Robin's feelings for Starfire come to light and after she meets Malchior. So, this section was put onto the chopping block, but the gist of it was reincarnated later on into the story…**_

_CHAPTER 18 – The Aftermath_

"I don't know why it took me so long to see it,"saidRaven, as she sat within Quiescence_. _"When I was a child, I understood that expressing my feelings too much would have dire consequences toward others. So why would be any different if I did the complete opposite and held everything back?'

Raven then turned to Intelligence for some sort of answer. She - as well as the other seven facets of Raven's personality - were sitting in yet another one of their infamous group meetings to discuss the constant changes Raven was going through. The yellow cloaked emotion glanced over at Affection, who nodded shyly and then over to Bravery, who cocked her head in the direction of Raven. The other emotions looked on quietly and anxiously as Intelligence then sighed and turned back to face their mistress.

"It's ironic when you think about it," she started. "The reason that you do things like this actually lies in your concept of bravery and affection." Intelligence took a moment to clear her throat, and noting the puzzled look on Raven's face continued her analysis. "You've always had to live with the knowledge that virtually everything you say and do affected others, and because you care about the welfare of your friends and teammates, you called yourself protecting them by locking yourself - or rather us – away and out of reach."

"Sacrificing your own wants and comforts shows that you're sympathetic," said Affection. "And for that you are to be commended, Raven. As I'm sure what was brought to your attention in the past, because of your lineage, to be naturally considerate and kind toward another with no personal gain for is extremely out of character. But at the same time, you've still managed to maintain the human side of you and to quote unquote: 'go against nature'."

"You were also pretty bold to do so," said Bravery, equipped with a smile. "Takes a lot of balls to put yourself in such an awkward position for the sake of your friends." Bravery then glanced across the room towards Timidity, whose eyes shot down to the floor, and she pursed her lips some. "I also believe that an apology to Timidity is in order, not just from you, but from me too."

Timidity suddenly looked up at Bravery. "Ever since we were created, I've been putting you down for being so meek and frail when it came to stuff. But last night, you really gave me a run for my money. You gave _all _of us a run for our money. And, I guess I see now that you have your good points too. So I apologize for always hounding you. Guess the same goes for you too, Neurotic."

The brown cloaked emotion looked at Bravery unsurely, but she eventually nodded as did Timidity. "Bravery has brought out a good observation," replied Intelligence. "We weren't just spawned up at random – we each have an assigned purpose, not just to govern the personality and traits we reflect most but to balance each other's power out."

"What do you mean?" asked Raven.

"I'm glad you asked," answered Intelligence. "And once again, we have to look at what happened last night. Bravery and Timidity for example are clearly polar opposites, and although at times they don't get along, they still have to work together in regards to how you deal with confidence and heroism. Bravery is good in the heat of battle or when delegating matters, but too much of it can result in reckless behavior and egotism. And that's where Timidity comes in…"

"The fight-or-flight concept…" said Raven to herself. "Exactly," added Intelligence.


	10. Redemption

_**Chapter 20, or the 'Aftershock' chapter was another chapter that wasn't altered too greatly. Only part of the exchange of thoughts and words between Raven and her Intelligence was omitted as Raven and the Titans prepared to say a final goodbye to Terra, but I thought that once again, you'd find interesting to see why I thought why Terra's betrayal and words bothered Raven so much…**_

_CHAPTER 20_

"Her name was Terra... She was gifted with tremendous power - and cursed with it as well. She was a dangerous enemy…and a good friend. And she was one of the bravest people that I have ever known…"

**Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need: more lies about a world that **

High on top of a makeshift stage in a wide open field, Beast Boy cleared his throat and continued to speak from a podium as a myriad of spectators watched in silence. It had been several days since the Titans squared off with Terra and Slade, and a tribute on behalf of the team was being held on the outskirts of the city. As Beast Boy continued to talk, Raven found it exceptionally hard to follow along. She was still trying to understand exactly how things had gotten so bad and why the team - as well as the entire city – was also paying homage to Terra, the so-called fallen 'Titan'.She then glanced over to Beast Boy when the audience began to clap, and spotted what appeared to be some sort of plaque in his hands. The other Titans who sat alongside of Raven began to clap as well, though nowhere as vigorously as the citizens, all the while Raven sat stone-faced from the grand display of support.

**Never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled**

After the ceremony, Raven and the others made the lonely trek to what remained of Slade's lair. Starfire had bought some roses and she wished to lay them at the memorial the team made for Terra. Raven of course had her own thoughts about the matter, but nonetheless she accompanied the team so that they could pay their respects. True be told, she had no intention on ever returning back there again, and even when the others were gone over the past few days to clean up and prepare the resting place, Raven remained at the Tower silently sulking and cursing to herself. _'I just can't see why we are praising this traitorous bitch for,' _thought Raven, as the quintet rode in silence to their destination_. 'Why are we laying her to rest with the mind frame that she died in the line of duty? Robin's only going with that story simply because he doesn't want the bad press of Terra revealed to the public, and Starfire's so forgiving, she'd fall to pieces if we said otherwise. And then there's that __bond__ that she supposedly shared with Beast Boy, so of course he goes up on stage today and tries to sugarcoat what actually happened back there. But not me. I can't just let it go. I just can't.'_

"Aren't you being a bit harsh?" inquired Affection. "I mean she _did _sacrifice herself to save everyone, and she did own up to what she did and that she was wrong. That's notable on her part."

'_But if it wasn't for her, the volcano wouldn't have gone _off in the first place! _Terra played us all for fools. She constantly lied to us and manipulated us into sharing our deepest thoughts and secrets. She almost killed everyone who tried to help her and for what? What really pisses me off is that if we didn't back her into a corner when we did and if she didn't get the impression that she and Slade were going to lose to us, she still would've crushed Beast Boy with that boulder. She still would've taken us out. She still would be running amok...'_

"Raven…"

'_Her ass is lucky she's immortalized in the very stone and earth she once controlled, because if we ever crossed paths again, I'd kill her myself...'_

"Raven_!"_

'_What?!'_

"Will you just listen to yourself? You're wishing death upon someone!"

'_Well she deserves it. She deserved everything she had coming to her. After all, 'what goes around comes around'.'_

"Oh really? So does that mean that you should be killed for what you've done and what you're destined to do?"

'…That's an entirely different matter.'

"How?"

'_It…it just is…'_

**Look! Here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh! How we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
**

The Titans eventually pulled up to the desecrated remains of Slade's headquarters, and one by one the team walked down the muddy path and into what was now Terra's 'resting place'. As they entered the cave-like tomb, Raven's eyes for the first time fell upon what remained of Terra. As she had been told by the others, Terra was indeed somehow turned to stone. Her arms were spread wide, her legs were braced, and her hair was frozen as if it were blowing in the wind. Terra's form had also been moved from the pillar she last stood on and was now resting on an easier-to-access plateau. The other Titans slowly made their way towards Terra while Raven lingered by the entrance.

'_She looks so…tormented…' _noted Raven, looking into Terra's anguished face.

"I'm glad you've noticed this. Don't you remember some of the things she told you? All of the confusion she felt when it came to her powers? You both are very similar, more so than you wish to acknowledge…"

**But now I know she never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

'_Which is why her betrayal hurt me the most. Everyone knows that I'm not a people person, and yet there are things that I've told Terra that I've never told anybody…not even Starfire or Robin. I pushed away all the doubts I had about Terra. I even saved her hide when we were in the Tournament of Heroines - at my own expense! And then she turned around and told me that she never did like me? That our friendship was… a joke? That she wanted me dead?'_

"It _was _the ultimate insult. And I'm not trying to whitewash what happened here either. There's no denying that Terra was a troubled girl…a _very _troubled girl. You both come from people that have scorned you since day one, and you've also had people you thought you could trust turn on you in a heartbeat. However, you too are also on opposite ends up the spectrum. You for instance slowly learned to confide in others and to associate with those that really accept you for who you are. Terra though never had that privilege, and because of it she grew up having to stoop to whatever means necessary to stay alive."

**Without the mask where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie  
I know the truth now **

**I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore**

'_But that should have all changed when she met us. She should have felt safe with us, and even when we realized that she couldn't control her powers at first, she still could have stayed. Otherwise, the guys would've had to kick me off the team too…'_

"I know, but she just wasn't able to fully trust you all. Or maybe it's really because she _chose_ not to. Whatever the case may be, we may never know the truth now."

'…_Or…maybe the truth's been sitting here in front of us all along.'_

"Perhaps. But even if you feel that you two could never have what you once had, you should probably still forgive her. I mean think about it: in the few years you knew Magnus, you disliked him a great deal, especially the way he told you about your heritage. And while you still don't agree with the way he handled things, are you still harboring a grudge towards him or his family?"

'_No…I…I forgave him…'_

"Exactly. You even tried to save his and Ariel's lives. And if you think of your friends here, they too have had people that have wronged them, people that have cut them deeply. Do you think they still harbor any animosity towards them?"

Raven lowered her head.


	11. Haunted: Revisited

**Of all of the chapters in this story, I think that Chapter 21 has had the 2****nd**** largest makeover. Originally in this chapter, I was going to make it so that Raven had already found and was reading the book that held Malchior captive, only to be later interrupted by the events that would open up the episode 'Haunted'. At first I thought it made sense to do this, especially I had it mapped out that it is only after Raven's revelation about Robin's crush on Starfire (which is hinted at in Chapter 21 and mentioned in detail in the following chapter) that Raven falls for Malchior's smooth words. But once again, I felt that this made the chapter too long and thus it was cut…**

_CHAPTER 21_

_It was a minute before midnight on a cool and misty spring night, and all in Jump City and Titans' Tower was calm and quiet. In the depths of her room, Raven was still wide awake and for once in her short life it was not due to distressing thoughts or haunting nightmares and visions… _

_'From the moment I opened thine eyes, I could sense that today would be unlike the many that preceded it. The sky was that of an unearthly emerald hue and __the moon itself dared to cast its figure upon the golden sun, rendering the land into early twilight. Such signs were ominous warnings, boldly announcing that today would be the day when the fearsome dragon Rorek would seek his vengeance upon all of Nor…'_

"Honestly, Raven," said the stern voice of Intelligence as Raven peered into a rather thick book that was elegantly bounded in ivory leather and accented by silver markings. "If you're going to read something, at least pick up a book that may hold the key to Trigon's defeat."

"Oh pish-posh!" exclaimed Happiness, interrupting before Raven could have her say. "All work and no play makes Rae-Rae a dull girl. Besides, those pictures of the brave wizard are absolutely dreamy! I can't get enough of him."

Happiness then began to giggle while Raven rolled her eyes at the bubbly emotion's giddiness. At the same time though, Raven actually had to agree with her viewpoint. The long-going research and meditation sessions she often held were rough on both her physique and psyche and with no true outlet for recreation, Raven all too often felt the results of her overly stressful life. She also didn't need to (or rather want to) relive the incidents when she temporarily lost control of her powers due to intense anger and fear, so when she accidentally _stumbled upon this enchanting fantasy novel in her personal library, Raven eagerly accepted the break from her mundane schedule. _

_'Yeah, what she said,.' __quipped Raven.__Intelligence sighed exasperatedly. _

_"Very well. Waste your valuable time on childish fairy tales. But don't come crying to me when Trigon returns and you're lamenting on why you weren't able to stop him." She then disappeared back into the depths of Raven's mind as Sloth slowly reappeared in her place. _

_"What's got the prude's knickers in a bunch?" she yawned and lazily leaned up against Happiness who apparently had no problem with her personal space being invaded. _

_"She's just annoyed that Raven would rather read something aside from those smelly old textbooks."_

_"S'bout time someone told that librarian to buzz off and that you guys started listening to me. All that work and studying all the time just ain't healthy."_

_Just then _the Tower's alarm system went off and Raven's room was flooded by the incessant flashing of red lights. Raven snapped the novel shut, placed it down on her bed and quickly got up to get her cloak.

"Typical," droned Sloth. "The second _I_ want to do something, that damn alarm goes off."

"Aww…" whined Happiness. "And we were just getting to the good part."

'_We'll pick up when we get back,'_ replied Raven, surprisingly with a hint of bliss in her 'voice'. She then promptly phased upstairs into the common area and glided over to the Tower's big screen/supercomputer to analyze the distress call. Moments later, the other four Titans raced (or in Starfire's case flew) into the room.

"What's going on?" asked Robin.

"It's Cinderblock. He escaped from Pacific Coast Maximum Security Prison and the guards need help recapturing him."

"_Again?"_ said Cyborg in disbelief.

"Seriously," said Beast Boy. "Why are we even paying this city taxes if they can't even keep the bad guys in jail?"

"Beast Boy, we're teens," said Raven. "We don't pay taxes. We don't even pay rent to stay here in the Tower."

"Well, you know what I mean!"

"We can discuss politics later," said Robin. "Right now, let's head over to the west side and stop Cinderblock before someone gets hurt…"

Several minutes later and a few miles outside of Pacific Coast Maximum Security Prison, it was a scene of total chaos. Along a stretch of winding road on top of a mountain range, numerous explosions lit up the darkened sky as some vehicles went up in smoke. Not too far away from the carnage, several courageous prison guards crouched behind the safety of riot shields while a gargantuan Cinderblock clumsily and violently made his way towards them. With a primal roar, Cinderblock slammed his massive hands into the pavement and caused a good part of the roadway to buckle. As the guards flew backwards, they were prevented from falling to their deaths only by the guardrail that lined the road. Unfortunately though, Cinderblock used this mini distraction to grab hold of an abandoned containment vehicle and he now stood several yards away with it hoisted above his head. Just as he was about to hurl it at the unsuspecting guards, a barrage of starbolts caught Cinderblock in the chest and slowly drove him away from his target. Once he caught his footing, he angrily turned to glare at his attackers: the Teen Titans, who stood (and hovered) not too far off from him.

"Drop it, Cinderblock - before we drop you," demanded Robin.

In respond to this, the Frankenstein-like villain of stone hurled the hoisted vehicle at the Titans. Raven quickly made use of her powers and with the swing of her hands stopped the vehicle cold and tore it apart. As the dismembered vehicle's pieces flew every which way, the Titans launched into offense mode: Robin with his fighting staff in hand, Beast Boy in the form of a triceratops, Starfire with her starbolts, Cyborg with his sonic cannon and Raven with her dark telekinesis. Cinderblock was dealt one hell of a triple-whammy when Starfire launched another starbolt at him and the attack was quickly followed by Robin's staff smashing him square on the head and Beast Boy's horns which bulldozed him all the way to the guardrail on the opposite side of the road. After a moment of teetering on the embankment, Cinderblock regained his balance and tossed Beast Boy aside. Cyborg charged in next, taking care to duck and avoid Beast Boy (who thankfully had the presence of mind to revert back to his human form) as he sailed past him. The bionic Titan lashed out at Cinderblock - who casually caught Cyborg's muzzle of the cannon in his grasp. With his free hand, Cinderblock punched Cyborg to the ground and followed it up with a monstrous stomp that left a deep crater.

As Cyborg struggled to get up, Cinderblock lifted one fist into the air to finish him off, but Raven foiled his plans by summoning her powers and possessing a large clamp attached to part of the vehicle thrown earlier. The device fastened around his chest and Raven struggled to keep her hold as Cinderblock tried to wriggle away. Starfire and Cyborg soon flanked Raven on both sides and the trio unleashed all they had on Cinderblock. However despite their efforts, Cinderblock suddenly thrashed his entire body, sending the cable attached to the clamp whipsawing through the air. Cyborg narrowly missed it, but Raven and Starfire were caught by the cable and abruptly hurled to the ground.

"You girls ok?" asked one of the guards rushing over to them. Raven just looked up at him.

"Super."

"Please," said Starfire. "You must get to safety. The Titans and I will immobilize the Cinderblock, and then it will be safe for you to reclaim him."

The guard and several of his comrades obediently backed away, and Raven and Starfire took to the air once more. Just then, Cinderblock broke free from his restraint and he leapt into the air towards Robin – who had decidedly chosen to pick up where the girls and Cyborg left off. When he landed on the ground, the shock waves of the impact sent Robin flying upwards and he sailed over the guardrail.

'_Ah shit. Not again…'_

A fresh roar from Cinderblock greeted the remaining Titans as they regrouped. Beast Boy quickly became a tyrannosaurus rex, and he and the others charged towards the enemy. Cinderblock followed suit and as the clashing sides met, another fiery explosion rocked the place. This time however Cinderblock seemed severely winded from all the activity, and as the Titans warily watched, the several ton behemoth swayed in one place and then collapsed onto his back with a thunderous thud. Dust and debris flew up into the air and after several tense moments later, the Titans and the guards of PCMSP slowly surrounded him.

"Well, that was a bit anti-climatic" said Cyborg.

"And strange," said Raven. "Cinderblock's not the brightest villain out there, and for him to suddenly have the knowledge of breaking out of prison on his own? Something's not right here…"

"Speaking of here," said Starfire, looking around. "_Where_ is Robin?"

"Robin…went for a little flight, Star," said Beast Boy. Starfire however shot him a puzzled look.

"That last blow Cinderblock dealt him sent him flying over the edge of the guardrail," answered Cyborg. "But he should be…"

"ROBIN!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Starfire flew off in the direction to which Robin had disappeared to. Raven meanwhile shot a cold glance at the remaining male Titans.

"Have you no tact?" she stated. "You know how emotional that girl gets. And no Beast Boy. Your joke - if that is what you can call it - wasn't funny."

Beast Boy's mouth hung open – since he was about to say something – and then swung shut. He then nervously ran his fingers through his messy hair. Cyborg meanwhile had walked over to the edge to get a good look at their surroundings.

"This is a pretty steep cliff," he concluded. "I hope he's alright."

"One way to find out," said Raven, coaxing for him and Beast Boy to stand beside her. The two willingly obliged and Raven used her soul-self to teleport her and the boys down into the woods below.


	12. Bloodlines

_**Oh how I sometimes wished that I kept this part of Chapter 26 in the fic, but a number of things changed that. For one it made the chapter, which at the time was I believe my longest one yet far too long. Secondly, what is exchanged between Raven and our 'mystery guest villain' will actually appear in part in a future story, so I guess in some ways I can still have my cake and eat it too…**_

_CHAPTER 26_

_The remainder of the season came and went, (albeit far too quickly for some), and as the dog days of summer came to an end, Raven grew increasingly anxious – understandably so…_

_"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" said Affection soothingly as Raven laid wide awake in bed one night, and upon hearing this, Raven rolled her eyes._

_'What do you think I've been trying to do for the past four hours?'__ she snipped. _

_"I was only trying to help, Raven," replied Affection, her voice in a slightly deflated tone. Raven sighed._

_'I know you were, but at the same time I'm beyond help…and I'm beyond saving.'_

_"Don't say that! Things__ do __change, and not everything is set in stone...Please don't take what that monster said to heart."_

_"I'm sorry," came the voice of Rage. "But if that were the case, then there wouldn't be a prophecy looming over her head, and since there is…"_

_"Oh piss off, Creepella," groaned Bravery, who actually sounded half-asleep. "Why must you always insist on opening and then pouring salt into an open wound?_

_"Why don't you just mind your own business, you army reject?!"_

_"Simple. You mess with the boss; you mess with __all__ of us. Therefore, I make it my business!"_

_And just like that, the red and green cloaked emotions were once again at each other's throats and the more 'rational' emotions were left to either dispel the tension or stay clear out of harm's way. Raven however was now thinking back to a most unlikely encounter – an encounter with someone with surprisingly intimate details to that of her origin…_

_August had been quite an eventful month for the Teen Titans. From chasing down Control Freak from TV program to TV program; to finding and then pulling Cyborg from a time warp set nearly 5,000 years into the past, our heroes certainly had their hands full. However, one case that had stood out the most was at the start of the month - that in which the Titans were called over to Steel City to help Cyborg (who at the time was visiting the Titans East) take down the elusive, eccentric and yet equally dangerous Brother Blood. Several clashes with advanced machinery and some brainwashed Titans later, the deal was done, and now all that was left was transferring Blood over to the local authorities…_

_"All in a day's work," beamed Cyborg. "East coast or west, we've got the bad guys running scared!"_

_"Speaking of bad guys," said Beast Boy, eying Blood's unconscious and armless form. "What do we do with him?"_

_The Titans looked at Blood. None of them seemed all that eager to volunteer and deliver him to the police. Eventually Raven stepped forward and without another word summoned her powers. In a few moments, Blood was enveloped in a black dome of energy._

_"I'll keep an eye on Blood. The rest of you should call for police assistance and maybe access the damage done."_

_Beast Boy and Robin raised a concerned eyebrow at this, but it was the latter who voiced his opinion. _

_"I don't think it's a good idea leaving you alone with Blood – not with his abilities to brainwash people."_

_"All the more reason why I should be the only one doing this. Even if Blood was to regain consciousness before the police showed up, my powers would counteract his. Simply put – mind control magic doesn't work that well on me as well as it would on you guys and only someone with immense magical powers could pull one over on me. It's just safer this way."_

_"She has a valid point," said Starfire. "When we met the Mad Mod, she was able to resist the wheels that invoked hypnosis with little effort. However the rest of us had much more difficulty."_

_"I'll say," shuddered Beast Boy. "Anyway I'm going inside. It's freezing out here. How anyone could live here is beyond me."_

_Little by little, the eight remaining Titans disappeared into the depths of the Tower to attend to other matters, leaving Raven to tend to her not so admirable charge. Her back was turned to him and Raven gazed out over the water. In the faint distance, a skyline – albeit a smoggy one at that – could be seen, one littered with many towering skyscrapers and one skyscraper stood out from all of them: namely the _Glass Tower.

"_Gotham City," said Raven to herself, and a wave of nostalgia swept over. Suddenly Raven was also met with a great deal of pressure to her head and as she gasped, she briefly saw the glowing red eyes which belonged to…_

"_Blood!" screamed Raven, whirling around to face her. She increased her grip over his makeshift prison and with that the pressure building up in her mind dissipated. Raven's eyes narrowed as she watched Blood writhed on the floor._

"_Sorry to disappoint you," she said coolly. "But your mind games don't work on the likes of me."_

"_How unfortunate," groaned Brother Blood, who then smirked. "Then again, I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from the daughter of Trigon…"_

"…_Excuse me?" Raven hissed._

"_Oh come now. Don't play coy. You may have very pale skin and strikingly exotic features, my dear, but you are truly Angela Roth's daughter."_

_Raven struggled to maintain her composure and her hold over Blood. How was it possible that this madman even knew who her mother was – who her __father__ was even?_

"_Even if I can't read your thoughts right now," he continued. "…Your face says it all. You're confused as hell, so allow me to educate you. You see, almost 16 years ago, a young girl came upon the cult to which I once belonged to: The Church of Blood. For generations, my family have recruited members and sacrificed countless others, all in the hopes of finally bringing Trigon back to Earth. But, I had other plans, you see? I may have been the head of the congregation at that time, but I had no desire to continue the task my ancestors started hundreds of years ago. I didn't care if Trigon reclaimed the Earth or not, and I didn't want to live the remainder of my days cloistered behind close doors and dank corridors. So I sought to carve my own little niche into the world, and took several loyal followers with me. However, it was only some time later when I learned that the church was burned down to the ground and that there was reported to be no survivors. But now, I see that not to be true. Angela, that same young and I must admit rather attractive little lady that showed up on our doorstep clearly did survive that one fateful night, and the homecoming ceremony those fanatics held on her was actually successful!"_

_Brother Blood chuckled as Raven frowned. "Unbelievable. All this time I thought the prophecy was a load of hooey and here it is that we stand at the threshold of watching it unfold!"_

"_You crazy pervert," Raven growled. "You mean to tell me that you just stood by and allowed those freaks to use my mother the way they did! And how can you say that you don't care if Trigon takes over or not! If he does, where does that leave you?"_

_Brother Blood chuckled once more. "Silly girl. I got to have my fun in life, which I'm sure is a stark contrast to what you've experienced. If it's my time, it's my time, and when that time comes, people will always remember me. Ha, then again, who will ever forget about what you're about to do…"_

"_You're wrong, Blood! Like you said, I'm Trigon's daughter. Surely I'm capable of finding a way out of this mess, and believe me I will!"_

_At this Brother Blood let out a hearty laugh. "Well I see you didn't inherit your mother's intelligence. You're nothing but a stepping stone in the grand scheme of things. There's no way a girl like you will have any sway on anything that Trigon wants. Even __I__ know that…"_

_Raven hissed once more and lunged at Brother Blood's throat. Even when her face was only mere inches away from his and she glared into his eyes with a hateful pair of hers, Blood still somehow managed to remain calm…and to keep that smug smirk on his face._

"_Go on," he taunted. "Show me that you are truly your father's child…"_

"_Raven!"_

_Raven turned back to see Robin, Bumblebee, and Aqualad standing by the doorway. Moments later, several of the local authorities appeared via helicopter. She then released her grip of Blood and slowly stepped back to allow the police to do their duty._

"_Raven?" questioned Robin as Raven brushed past him and the others. "I'm fine," said Raven, turning back to them briefly. "I'm fine. I just…can't stand being in the presence of such a louse…"_

_Raven began massaging her aching temples and squeezed her eyes shut in a feeble effort to find sleep. Seconds later her eyes popped open as a blinding light poured in from her bedroom window – a bedroom window that which Raven had failed to draw the curtains shut._

_'What in the name of Azar?'_

_Grumbling a couple of 'choice' words in virtually every language she knew to herself, Raven lazily dragged herself out of bed and stormed over to the window in order to draw the curtains shut. Then, just as her hand fell on the cord, Raven's eyes caught something in the distance. There, out on the water leading towards the ocean was the noticeable outline of an oil rig. It was a familiar oil rig, one in which Raven could recall when Mad Mod had used it as his lair when he had taken the Titans captive. But that was over three years ago and commercial activity on, to and from the rig had resumed back to normal. That is up until now…_

_"Raven!" cried a muffled voice from the communicator lying on her nightstand. Raven raced over and flipped the device open, only to find Robin's face on the screen._

_"Robin? What are you…"_

_"I hadn't turned in for the night and I noticed a strange light and interference coming from the oil rig just off Jump City Bay."_

_"Yeah…my window has a…good view of it. Remind me to kill the moron who decided to turn Jump City Bay into his personal nightlight."_

_"You may get your chance. I'm getting distress signals from the night crew onboard, and I think the perpetrator …is an old friend of yours…"_

_"…You're kidding? He's __that __stupid?"_

_"…Yep."_

_"I'll be right up."_


	13. Lockdown

_**Yet another alternative opening to Chapter 26. In it, we see the thought and preparation Raven put into upon the eve of her birthday…**_

_CHAPTER 26_

_The remainder of the season came and went, (albeit far too quickly for some), and as the dog days of summer came to an end, Raven grew increasingly anxious. Then late one evening, the Titans were called out to investigate an attack on an oil rig out on Jump City Bay and in an instant, Raven assumed the worse. Thus you could almost imagine her relief when she later learned that it was none other that the persistent, the neurotic and - let's face it- the pathetic Dr. Light who was out on some half-baked quest to steal energy from the city in an effort to power his weapons, and within a scarce few minutes (assisted along with some 'gentle nudging' courtesy of Raven), the Teen Titans had the light-fixated villain in their custody..._

"All right!" cried Cyborg. "The butt-kicking's over and it's almost midnight! Time for donuts! Yeah!"

Beast Boy smiled and he and the others began to make their way back to the T-Car. Raven however stood on the platform facing the opposite direction and with her back turned to the team.

"I'll see you back at the Tower."

Those seven little words stopped everyone in their tracks, and Robin, who was handling a handcuffed Dr Light turned back to face her.

"But, Raven…"

"You do not wish to enjoy the nuts of dough?" asked Starfire. "It is like eating sweet tiny wheels."

"I just want to get home before tomorrow comes," stated Raven simply, and with that quickly took off into the direction of the Tower before the others could press forward. Raven continued her lonely trek across the darkened bay and then gently landed on the shoreline of Titans' Island.

"Raven, are you going to be ok?"

Raven rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the entranceway of the Tower. _'I'm just peachy, Affection,' _snarled Raven who proceeded to mash in the security code on the Tower's alarm system. _'It's only a few minutes before it is officially the worse day ever and I got rudely awakened from like 15 minutes of sleep when that moronic Dr. Light turned the bay into his own personal nightlight!'_

_The alarm confirmed acceptance of the password and Raven flung open the door with her powers, causing it to bang rather loudly into the wall inside._

_"So…it would be futile to ask you to take it easy?"_

_Raven clenched her fists and then sighed. __'I guess it doesn't make much sense to take it out on you...'__ answered Raven in a slightly calmer manner. She then gently pushed the door and watched as it swung shut._

_"Or the Tower for that matter."_

_'Yeah.'_

_"So, what do we do now?"_

_'There's isn't much to do. We're going into my room and we're going to wait it out.'_

_"'Wait it out?'" interrupted Bravery. "It could be days, weeks before something happens. Are you seriously going to hole yourself up like a timid little mouse? No offense, Timidity…"_

_"T…that's ok…" came the soft lull of Timidity's voice._

_'You better believe it,'__ thought Raven as she headed up a nearby flight of stairs, rounded the corner and walked down a short hallway leading to one of the elevators._

_"What about food and water?"_

_'You know I don't eat much, and when I do get peckish I'll just get it from my stash. Brought a mini-cooler for my room just for the occasion. A quick trip into the kitchen to stock up on some last minute things and it's straight into our room.'_

_"Well what about training sessions? Missions? Dear Azar above, how do you plan on going to the bathroom?!"_

_'Enough!'__ screamed Raven as the elevator doors opened in the common area. __'Those are all minor things and they will be addressed when the moment comes up.'_

_"No, these are __not __minor things, and you're going a bit overboard with this whole thing. It's bad enough you used to shut out the whole world for days at a time for meditative purposes but…"_

_'This is a whole other thing – exactly. Do you have the same sets of eyes that I have? Did you not see that passage earlier about my birthday? And I quote: "At some point on this dark day in mankind's history, the spawn of Trigon will experience visions foretelling of his or her destiny, and then he or she is to be approached later by a prophet sent by his or her father…"__'_

_"And?"_

_'__And?!__ Apart from that, we have no idea what's about to go down or when exactly it'll happen. I'm not taking any chances and we're going to stay in my room until I feel that it is safe.'_

_"Well what it __none__ of it comes true? There have been some discrepancies you came upon while researching this thing. Did your face changed form? Did you take on Trigon's skin tone – even when you lost control of us? No, you didn't. You lucked out and maybe you'll get lucky again and won't experience these events too."_

_"Since when has luck ever played for our side?" chuckled Rage. Raven scowled and then sighed deeply, staring at the small bundle of tea biscuits, crackers and a few thermos of what must have contained tea._

_'I don't care," __said Raven, whose eyes now darted at the microwave clock, which read 11:59. "__I'm staying put and nothing you can say or do is going to make me change my mind...Solitary confinement officially starts…now!'_


	14. Half Truths & Lies

_**After some of the fluff between Beast Boy and Raven in Chapter 25, I wanted another tender and serious moment between the two, especially after the events of 'Birthmark'. This takes place after the birthday party the team throws Raven….**_

_CHAPTER 27_

_"Hey. What are you doing still up?"_

_Raven looked up from the rather large slice of birthday cake and a mug of tea seated in front of her. Surprisingly, standing over in the opened doorway of the common area was Beast Boy. _

_"I should be asking you that question," said Raven licking her fork. "If it's not a morning for training, we can hardly ever get you to wake up before 11 and here you are in the common area at five in the morning."_

_"Couldn't sleep," Beast Boy said, walking over to lean on the counter opposite of her. "You?"_

_"How could you tell?" she said sarcastically, causing Beast Boy to chuckle. _

_"Well, can't say that I blame you after the night you had. Are you going to be ok?"_

_"…Why does everyone keep asking that?"_

_"Uh, because we're worried about you? You know that when people cross paths with Slade they never come out of it the same, and after seeing you in the state you were in last night, I…I got scared…"_

_Raven's eyes sadden when she saw the look on Beast Boy's face and she set her fork down gently. She then opened the drawer beside her and took out another fork. "Want some?" she asked, offering the fork to him. "It's really too much for me and I didn't eat from the other side of it."_

_Beast Boy smiled and the two sat in silence while enjoying their snack. "Still…one thing bothers me though," said Beast Boy in between bites. "Why do you suppose…he went after you? I mean I know…the guy has this thing…for finding the…perfect apprentice…and he always tries to split the team up while doing it. But going after __you__?"_

_"…What makes you think __that's__ the reason he's back?"_

_"Well, Slade kinda has a one-tracked mind. Why else would he be doing here?"_

_Raven's head defensively dropped back down towards her plate. "…Don't know," she said, now picking at her side of the cake. "But when you're dealing with Slade, you never do understand what he's thinking all the time."_

_"True. But whatever Slade's up to, you do know that we all friends here, right Raven? Whatever happens, we got your back. "_

_"Right," said Raven, who smiled weakly. "That's…good to know…"_

_It was a little after six and the sun was starting to peak over the horizon when Raven returned to her room. Her brief chat with Beast Boy had succeeded in calming her down a bit and now she was eager to try and get some sleep. But Raven still felt bad – understandably so - because despite the seriousness of the matter, she __still __hadn't told the Titans the significant of Slade's return. They probably thought that Slade had somehow managed to survive his fight with Terra and now his fixation for finding an apprentice was on her. But Raven knew the dark truth: Slade __did __indeed die, and judging from the insignia on his forehead he was back and badder than ever - all thanks to her father. And, if it wasn't for her 'father', Raven wouldn't be in the fix she was in now. But such anxious thoughts would have to be put on hold, at least for now anyway. Raven's bed was just calling out to her and the second her head hit the pillow, Raven was down for the count…_


	15. Cookin' With Raven

**I wanted so badly to include the little cooking mishap Raven had in Chapter 29: 'The End' chapter. After all, unless you spend zero time in the kitchen, how hard is it to make a batch of pancakes? Apparently and according to Raven, it is very hard….**

**9:59 a.m **

Raven sat in the kitchen meticulously studying a scrapbook that belonged to Starfire. It was only filled with simple and 'human' recipes (especially since there had been a few incidents where the others have accidently and disastrously used one of Starfire's _other _books of cuisine) and Raven reasoned that if Starfire of all people could make the food from in here, why couldn't she?

'_Ok then,'_ thought the scholarly Titan, leaning over the makeshift recipe book as if it were one of her dusty tomes. _'Old-fashioned pancakes recipe. Makes approximately eight servings, and with the way the boys eat, I'll have to increase the servings proportions to actually feed sixteen people. Right then, so…3 cups all-purpose flour, 7 teaspoons of baking power, 2 teaspoons of salt, 2 tablespoons of white sugar, 2 ½ cups of milk, 2 eggs and 6 tablespoons of butter.'_

Raven then summoned her powers and immediately levitated a large bag of flour, the canisters of salt and baking power, a half-opened bag of sugar, the carton of milk, two eggs and a few sticks of butter onto the counter behind her. "3 cups of flour," murmured Raven measuring out the flour and poured it into a large bowl. She then measured and poured in the required amount of baking powder into the mixing bowl. When she reached for the salt dispenser, the bottom half (which hadn't been screwed on tightly to the top half) fell onto the floor. Raven cursed to herself at the sight of the mess (and towards whomever used the salt last), but she keep her composure and was relieved that enough salt remained in the dispenser for the recipe. She then glanced over at the cookbook while blindly grabbing for the measuring spoons.

"2 teaspoons of salt," she said, scooping out 2 tablespoons and throwing it into the bowl. "And two…tablespoons of…sugar. 2 ½ cups of milk…2 eggs… and 6 tablespoons of butter, and judging by the wrapper, a stick is 8 tablespoons. So I need…this much."

She then glanced back at the cookbook and slapped her forehead. "Melted. The butter is supposed to be melted." She then grumbled to herself as she levitated the slightly coated stick of butter into an awaiting coffee mug and Raven opened the microwave and started it up. While the butter was melting, Raven placed the extra butter and the other ingredients away and cleaned up the spilt salt.

"Sift together dry ingredients. Make a well in center and pour in milk, egg and melted butter." She then pursed her lips at this. "About a day late and a dollar short on that one," she said as the microwave beeped and she took out the butter. But nonetheless she poured it in and started to mix the ingredients together while her powers grabbed a can of cooking spray which was used to oil up the stove top's griddle. "Heat lightly oiled griddle over medium high heat. Pour or scoop batter onto the griddle, using approximately 1/4 cup for each pancake. Brown on both sides and serve hot…"


	16. Lunch Is On Me

**In this last section, I also wanted to go into what was probably said and done when after the fight with Plasmus in "The End", Raven asked the gang if they wanted to go out for pizza. Not a big deal, but still interesting, I think…**

**11:31 a.m **

The Teen Titans found themselves standing along an unusually dirty street in the eastern part of Jump City. In every which way, the walls of buildings, sidewalks and the street were covered in purplish goo. Come to think of it, so was Raven, and far off down the street and lying in a very large pool of the stuff was a sleeping man with a shaven head wearing only a pair of briefs…

" Uh…nice work, Raven, said Robin, as he and the others looked on. Raven meanwhile pushed her greased up hair back and smiled.

"Who wants pizza?" she asked. "I know breakfast didn't really turn out the way that I'd hope…and Ciro's should be opened by now. Let's grab a bite – my treat."

"Free eats?!" shouted Cyborg. "Sounds good to me!"

"Dude, keep your voice down!" hushed Beast Boy and the team glanced back over at the sleeping man. "I do not want to fight Plasmus again."

"Agreed," said Starfire. "Today's battle was certainly most unpleasant and nauseating."

"Well, I see the prison transport team down the street," said Robin. "Let's insure that Plasmus gets secured away and then we'll go."

The Titans looked on as a group of men in haz-mat suits cleaned up the mess from the Plasmus brawl and carried off Plasmus' human form in a large cylinder glass tank. The teens then began to make their way over to their favorite pizzeria.

"Perhaps after the consumption of the pizza, we may venture over to the park?" asked Starfire. "The climate today is very enjoyable and the view should be lovely."

"…I'm game," said Raven, causing the boys to exchange looks with one other. "Wonderful!" cheered an oblivious Starfire. The team soon entered the infamous pizzeria, and several of the customers looked on in admiration while one of the guys from behind the counter – a middle-aged man with a receding hairline- called out to them.

"Buon giorno, Titans" he cried. "You having the usual?"

"Make it an extra large this time," said Raven, cutting off Cyborg. The clerk looked a bit surprised but shook it off and fired away the order to the chef in the kitchen.

"You guys grab a table and I'll take care of the bill," said Raven. Starfire giggled and raced upstairs, and Robin and Cyborg briefly looked at each other before following after Starfire, leaving a puzzled Beast Boy to stare at Raven. Raven reached into one of her hidden pockets and handed over several dollar bills, and she shot a curious glance over her shoulder at Beast Boy, who stopped staring and hurried up the stairs to meet the others.

"So what's the occasion, _signorina_?" questioned the clerk as he took the money. "Your team has a hearty appetite but they hardly ever order the extra large, and seldom still, you're the one treating?"

"I…just felt like doing something nice for the team," said Raven gesturing for him to keep the change. "Is that a crime?"

"Of course not and thanks. Your order and drinks will be up to you shortly."

Raven nodded and started for the stairs. As she walked by some of the customers, most made it a point not to make eye contact and for the few that did turn to watch her, Raven could sense a vibe of distrust ebbing from them. That wasn't to say that the locals never felt that way around Raven before, (some even referred to her by their pseudo name: Creepy Goth Chick), but even Raven couldn't help but notice that the feeling felt stronger today than it ever did.

'_Can't say that I blame you guys,'_ thought Raven. _'It's almost like you already know about what's to go down today…'_


	17. Bring Me To Life Revisited

**Ok. Honestly. THIS is the last 'missing' chapter for this story. This is simply an alternate version of Chapter 3. An anonymous reviewer pointed out to me some time ago how Angela Roth/Arella's attempted suicide was actually quite different from what was portrayed in the comics. When the story was first written, I had no knowledge of the means Arella sought out to end her life so I had came up with my own. However after coming across some images that told Raven and Arella's backstory, I felt that I had to make an alternate version to this chapter. Hope you enjoy it…**

_The cold season had definitely set itself upon Gotham City. The sky seemed grayer than usual, the wind was harsh and brutal, and it had recently snowed again. Gotham however was just days away from Christmas, and the city definitely looked the part what with citizens rushing to and fro to do last minute shopping and citizens and tourists alike admiring the store window displays and the end of year festivities. If one didn't know any better, everything seemed brighter and happier than it had been in Gotham. People who were normally callous, withdrawn and apprehensive were now suddenly warm, friendly and fill with good will. So was the magic of the most wonderful time of the year…_

_'__What a load of crock…'_

Standing out like a sore thumb and clearly unfazed by the cheerful atmosphere, Angela leaned up against the concrete wall of a department store building. She then threw back her head, whipping the hair out of her face, and upon Angela's face were the signs of an overly unsympathetic life finally taking its toll. Her bright blue eyes were dull and listless; her ebony black hair had lost its sheen and was in a sorry bedraggled state; and her sweet young face seemed aged and cheerless. All in all, Angela Roth was a mere shadow of the girl she once knew.

"Hey Grant! Get a load of this! It's an update on that huge fire down on Amadeus Avenue."

_A young man standing not too far off from Angela ventured over to join his friend and the small crowd standing in front of the store department window which displayed a set of televisions. Angela then stretched as she hadn't bothered to move from her spot up against the wall in some time now, and like the several others before her, slowly made her way over to the department store window…_

_ "…__still no word as to the events that led to the fire that all but destroyed the Faith Through Scath Christian Tabernacle church earlier this morning, although both authorities and local fire investigators have determined that arson was the cause of the deadly destruction. Forensic scientists specialists on site have also uncovered the remains of nine people who are believed to be parishioners of the church, two of which have been identified as Moriah 'Talia' Hart, a former theology and psychology student turned cultist most renowned for her questionable activities throughout Europe, and …local news respondent Betha…"_

_Angela walked off in the middle of the newscaster's bulletin. She already have had the misfortunate of being an eyewitness to the grim events now being announced all over the airwaves, and she already knew just who was responsible for the carnage and destruction, so in her mind, there was little need to be reintroduced to them again. At the same time though, Angela knew that simply blotting out last night's harrowing events was a lot easier said that done…_

_For the first time in so very long, Angela had finally found her place in the world and amongst her newfound family. Angela quickly found herself in favor with the church's brothers and sisters. However, there was one girl that Angela soon found herself at sorts with, and her name was Janine. Janine had been a runaway just like Angela and came from an even more dubious background, so Angela often proceeded with caution whenever she had to interact with the older girl. It was quite a task though since the girl –at least personality wise- was Angela's stark contrast and the two had even gotten into a heated argument when Janine expressed her opinions about the intentions of the church._

_Unfortunately for Angela, Janine was right in her suspicions. __All of the compliments and smiles and the respect that the church members showered Angela with was solely for the purpose of causing her to drop her guard and to blind her from the ugliness and treachery that laid ready to strike. The 'Church' was in fact a cult, and their 'deity' Scath was in truth an alias for a powerful demon named Trigon. The cult kept up the appearance of a typical church in an attempt to attract both members and sacrifices for their dark lord and (to Angela, a wholesome young virgin's dismay) find a mate for Trigon upon his return to Earth, which just so happened to revolve around the winter solstice. The cultists were only partial in their efforts to please their god, and for their failure were quickly killed off by Trigon. _

_But it didn't matter. The damage had already been done, and several lives were changed forever because of it. Janine for one was actually murdered prior to Trigon's 'homecoming" ceremony for her insubordination and for trying to warn Angela, and Theresa, another young church member who sympathized with both Janine and Angela mysteriously went missing hours before the ceremony took place. Angela however had the worst out of all three girls since she had the horror of meeting Trigon face to face, and after taunting the terrified young girl, found herself being forced to lie with him. Hours later and after being deserted in the monastery, a physically and emotionally scared Angela went onto a revengeful binge of destruction which culminated in her lacing the entire 'church' with accelerants and setting it all ablaze…_

_The New Year came and went, and as Valentine's Day approached, Angela still found herself on the unforgiving streets of Gotham. Her current situation had showed no signs of improving any time sooner. Rather, it seemed that things could only get worse. This became evident when Angela would frequently find herself hunched over and Technicolor-yawning into a local gutter or trashcan. At first, she thought it was simply the cause of stress, living in unsanitary conditions and a poor diet and didn't think much of it at first._

_That is to say until she missed her cycle. Two months in a row…_

"_You__. _You…must…really….really…hate me," chuckled Angela, who was now hiding out from the blustery winds in a dingy alleyway. "What did I ever do to deserve this? I've always been a decent person. I tried to save my mother, and I tried to give my father time to come to his senses. When I left home, I never stole from anyone and whenever I could, I worked to make my keep. I even sought refuge and comfort in one of your houses. So, why? Why is it, that during all those weeks that I stayed there, that you never warned me once…that you ever warned me once that those people really weren't who they claimed to be? I was stupid enough to enroll myself into a _cult_. Bastards never cared about me at all, only wanted to use me in their little ritual. And what's worse is that _thing _that they managed to conjure up and how he…"

Angela's voice trails off and she gasps for air, trying her best not to break down any further. She then rests up against the alleyway wall and slides down to the ground.

"I mean, it's one thing to be raped by a perfect stranger. But to be raped and raped _repeatedly_ by an evil incarnate? And now I know that I'm **pregnant** with his…_child_?"

Lightning danced across the sky, and in a flash, Angela reached for one of the numerous pill bottles that she had lifted from a nearby pharmacy at her feet. "Mankind has done nothing but make my life miserable. Yet at the same time I couldn't live with myself knowing that the being inside of me has a possible chance of destroying us all. But at least now I can undo the damage I've done. This child won't have to suffer and neither will I. And hopefully, through my sacrifice, I can finally be with Mommy and Connor…"

She then reached for a bottle of water sitting off to her side, ready to ingest the pills that she is certain will terminate both her and her unborn child's life…

"Don't move…"

Angela freezes and warily looks over her shoulder at to find two shifty young men slowly approaching her from the mouth of the alley. The man that was closest to her brandished a knife while his partner kept looking back to insure that no one else was around or watching them.

"Don't move from that spot," repeated the first man. " Give me your money."

Angela scoffed. Then again, who could blame her? She was clearly having a severe case of Murphy's Law and it was grossly ironic that the man had threatened to kill her if she retaliated when she was just seconds from taking her own life. In any case, she was in no mood to deal with petty thugs and wanted to see them off post haste.

"That's all I have," she replied, digging into her pocket and hurling the last bit of her money at his feet. "Honest. Take it and go."

The man with the knife cautiously goes to pick up the several wrinkled bills while the other man (who seems satisfied that no one is around to intervene) walks up to her.

"No dice, cutie," he smirked. "What you got here is chump change. If you want to go, me and my boy Tony are first need a little…compensation…"

'_Oh, hell, no…'_

Horrified with the prospect of being raped yet again, and totally forgetting or not caring about the knife that 'Tony' was wielding, Angela took off and ran further down the alleyway.

"Shit! After her, man!" she heard the second thug screamed out.

"The hell you yelling at me for? She was right in front of you!"

Angela continued her flight down the alleyway with the two hoodlums not too far off. The fact that the lane wais littered with all sorts of debris didn't help any and eventually Angela slipped on a puddle of mystery fluid. The fall itself wasn't severe enough to impair her, but her already exhausted body refused to cooperate and Angela laid in the muck just wishing that the nightmare that was her so-called life would just end already. Just when it seems that her attackers were closing, Angela heard a strange sound coming from behind her. Angela then turned around and her eyes popped open at the sight of what seemed like a portal or rift of some sort several yards away from her. The strange presence had also succeeded in shielding Angela her from the thugs, who stopped in their tracks and looked on in confusion as a man with chestnut brown hair and a long beard wearing a long purple tunic with gold accents slowly emerged from the void.

"What the…!" exclaimed Tony.

"Leave this girl be," the strange man stated calmly. Tony in turn got in front of his buddy and gestured at the man with his knife.

"Back off, Pops. This ain't got nothing to do with you."

"That's where you're wrong. Leave this girl be or suffer the consequences."

Tony went to charge at the man, but after waving the staff that in his hand, the knife is taken from Tony's grip and sent flying further down the alleyway. A perplexed Tony and his now terrified partner look on as the man's eyes begin to glow a bluish color.

"Yo, man let's go," said Tony's partner. "This some serious weirdness right here."

Tony is still staring down the mystery man who looked none too thrilled about him and his partner harassing ANGELA. LOU stops running long enough to turn back to his friend. He then glances over at Angela, who looked as if she was thinking the same thing as Tony's partner and that if staying with a man with glowing eyes and who literally pops out from nowhere while wielding magic was actually the lesser of two evils…

"Zucco, man! Come on! Let's go!"

Tony glared at the man one last time before he finally turned tail and disappeared into the night, leaving Angela and her 'savior' in the dank corridor. The man smiled lightly and then slowly began to make his way toward Angela, who bolted for the knife on the ground and waved it at him. Surprisingly, the man simply stopped in his tracks.

"Keep away from me!" demanded Angela. "You just…stay away from me!"

"I have no such intentions in hurting you. I only wanted to save you from those men and to keep you from doing something you cannot undo."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Is that so…Miss Roth? Do you really think that no one cares about you? Do you really think that things are so bleak that suicide is the only answer?"

Angela's eyes widened, and out of shock, she dropped the knife back onto the ground.

"Who…are you?"

"My name is Coman, and my people and I have been watching you."

" 'Watching me?'"

Yes. I come from a magical realm that isolated itself from Earth centuries ago. Back in the Dark Ages, there were many people of different tribes and tongues who wanted to escape the violence and evil that plagued our world, but none of us knew exactly how to accomplish this. In time, word got around that there was a mage by the name of Azar, who had been exploring the boundaries of time and space and through his studies, he had stumbled upon an entire new world uninhabited and untouched by man. Willingly forsaking our material possessions and ties with this world, we were able to make the transition and in time, we built a world to our liking. Azar soon became leader and founder of our land, and he as well as many others well-schooled in the Heraldic or in your terms Magic Arts taught us all that they knew.

"And you're telling me all this because…"

"When we left Earth for what is now called Azarath, we vowed to use our knowledge and our powers only for the sake of peace and to ensure that evil would not overtake our new home. And after your unfortunate run-in with Trigon and his followers…"

"Trigon? Is that the name of…"

"Yes that creature that brutally attacked you is Trigon, although throughout the years, his followers have been using the assumed name of Scath to remain undetected by those who opposed him."

"I see…But what does all of this have to do with me?"

"You are with child, and by his seed, are you not?"

"…Yes. I have… been… with no other…"

"Then you carry a great burden within you, dear child.Ages ago, Trigon as well as many of his demon brethren were banished from both heaven and earth, but before his exile, Trigon swore revenge upon all living things, and he decreed that the first woman to successfully mate with him would become pregnant with his offspring. When this child reaches the age of sixteen, he or she would be at the most powerful and at the same time the most vulnerable point in their short life. At this time, he or she would easily be persuaded to join Trigon, and through this union, a portal would open, allowing Trigon permanent entry to Earth. And once back on Earth…"

"Everything and everyone would fall at his hand…"

Coman nodded slightly and Angela looked down sadly. Coman then looked at the young girl with sympathy, searching for the right words to ease her anguish. Eventually, Angela looked back up at him and their eyes met for the first time since the conversation started.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

"Deep down, I always knew that nothing good could come from Trigon taking me," stated Angela. "But, this is still a human life - if not half of one - inside of me. This child…_my child_…has literally the weight of the world on his or her shoulders. What am I to do with such a paradox hanging over me?"

**Leading you down into my core here I've become so numb**

"Come with me…"

"What?"

"Come with me. That is why I'm here. When Azarath picked up on what had befallen you, Azar, Azar the first's granddaughter and current leader of our people, felt certain that something could be done to reverse the effects of Trigon's plan."

"How?"

"By coming to Azarath. Our people could protect you and the child from harm, and you would be out of reach from Trigon. After all, he can't overtake the Earth if you and the child are no longer on Earth, yes? He would have to search every land and dimension to find you, and thus allowing us more time to counteract."

"Well, that does make sense…"

"You would come to live among us, learning our way of life. And as the child grows, we can come up with a plan to stop Trigon once and for all. There's just one catch."

**Without a soul; my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

"And that would be?"

"Like those before you, you will have to forsake everything you have on Earth. Also, because of the matter at hand, you would have to adopt a new identity…"

Angela closed her eyes and things grew silent between the two of them. After a few minutes of thinking, she opened her eyes and spoke four simple words...

"Then so be it."

**Until you find it there and lead it back… home**

Coman nodded and extended his hand toward Angela. He then pounded his staff several times on the floor, closed his eyes and began to speak:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Endere..."

As the incantation continued, flashes of bluish light began to surround the two. Naturally apprehensive, Angela clung to Coman's right arm, and soon a cylinder-like aura enveloped them.

"Vaserix Endrien… Azarath...Azarath…AZARATH!"_ (_

_**[Wake me up]**** Wake me up inside  
**__**[I can't wake up]**** Wake me up inside  
**__**[Save me]**** Call my name and save me from the dark  
**__**[Wake me up]**** Bid my blood to run  
**__**[I can't wake up]**** Before I come undone  
**__**[Save me]**** Save me from the nothing I've become…**_

With that final declaration, Angela and Coman began to float off of the floor and towards a swirling vortex of light overhead. Startled, Angela screamed and closed her eyes as she and Coman were sucked into a fiery like tunnel with blinding mystical lights rushing throughout the area. As they flew forth, Angela frantically clung to Coman's body, who blushed at the contact.

"Do not fear," shouted Coman to the panic-stricken teen. "This is only a safeguard for any who may try to break into Azarath. Rest assured that you will not be harmed."

Hearing this, Angela relaxed a little and she and Coman continued to fly throughout the mysterious portal. In time the two reached the end of the tunnel where a large circular pattern traced in pink light-arcs and triangles at the center, with runes inscribed around the perimeter laid before them. Angela looked on in wonder as Coman held out his staff and touched the crest. It disintegrated upon contact and with a blinding light, the two fell forth through its opening and onto a patch of grass.

"Are you ok?" asked Coman, extending a hand to her. Angela simply nodded and rose from off the ground. After dusting herself off she then walked to the edge of the clearing and gazed off into the horizon. Several miles away, Angela caught sight of a fairly large city with numerous towers and building of varying architecture and design. At the center and overlooking the entire city stood a tall tower of ivory with several gold accents and on the front of the tower was a golden icon of an eagle.

"Welcome…to Azarath…" said Coman to awe-struck Angela.

**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me**

A few hours later, Angela sat alone on the balcony of the tallest tower feeding breadcrumbs to the doves that congregated at the garden terrace. Having freshened up and had a change of clothes, she was in a much calmer mood, and when she had asked Coman for a little time alone, it was willingly granted. And this worked out fine; Angela after all she had been through needed a moment to gather her thoughts, and Coman and his colleagues needed time to plan the next step. Inside of the central tower, Coman stood with several members of the ruling magistrate of Azarath inside of a grand courtroom. Azar, the leader of the land and the woman responsible for Coman retrieving Angela watched on intently from her throne as the debate of the century raged on…

"Brothers, sisters, please…" pleaded Coman in an attempt to regain control of the room. "We must have order…"

_ "__Order__?" scoffed a middle-aged man with shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes and like Coman and the others present sported a long purple tunic with golden accents. "Y__ou have brought the one person who serves as Trigon's vessel to our beloved Azarath. How can there be order?"_

"Bear in mind, my Lord Onyx, that I did not impose it upon myself to make such a decision…Her Majesty asked me to retrieve Ms. Roth in the hopes of finding a way to thwart Trigon's scheme and to rid not all of life itself of the crimson threat."

The second it became common knowledge that it was the very queen of all of Azarath who summoned Angela requested to be brought to Azarath, Lord Onyx tensed up, and the remaining members of the Royal Magistrate either looked upon their leader in shock or quickly whispered to one another.

_"__Forgive me, Majesty," continued Lord Onyx. "You know that I would normally never question a decision you've made, but hear me out when I say that I still feel that this course of action is disastrous. Having that girl here is probably the worst thing for the wellbeing of Azarath!"_

"But Juris," replied a female magistrate. "Azar wouldn't have made such a decision if there was no possibility that Trigon could be defeated."

"Indeed," voiced an elderly male magistrate. "The foremost duty of Azarath is to ensure peace for all and if left alone to his own devices, who knows what Trigon could do? It would be disastrous on _our_ part to ignore such a problem."

"So it's better to have a walking time-bomb live amongst us?"

"I have to agree with Juris," reasoned another magistrate.

"I second it," replied another. "I feel sorry for the girl, and for the child. But it's asking a lot of our people to be launched into a war that they not only didn't start, but didn't ask to be in."

"Here, here!"

"Juris speaks the truth!"

"Well, now that you put it that way…"

"SILENCE!"

And the room fell silent indeed. Everyone turned to Azar, who at this point levitated from her seat and slowly glided towards them, her long snow white hair blowing in the breeze. She gracefully landed in front of her peers and narrowed her cloudy gray eyes.

"Do you even hear yourselves?" she hissed. "You are talking about basically condemning a girl that has nothing left to call her own, her unborn child, and all life as we know it to death! If she was left on Earth, it would be all the more easier for Trigon to get to them, and heaven knows that is the last thing we need right now."

"But Your Majesty," trembled yet another magistrate. "What are we to do?"

"Well, given the reaction I have witnessed today, Lord Watanbe, it would be best if both the girl and the child is kept as isolated from everyone else as possible. The less people that know about the situation, the better. The two of them will be kept at a disclosed location – again for the safety for all those involved – and she and especially the child will be monitored closely. It stands to reason that due to the child's father, he or she will inherit some magical prowess, and this must be assessed to better understand the enemy and in time, find a way to rid ourselves of him once and for all."

Several of the magistrates and Coman nodded in agreement.

"That is all I have to say. You are dismissed." The queen then turned to Coman who waited patiently for further orders.

"Send for her…"

**Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring… me… to life**

Coman bowed and then exited the room. Moments later Coman whisked Angela before Azar.

"Please sit," said Azar warmly.

"Yes, Ma'am, uh your Majesty," answered Angela meekly and sat down upon a simple wooden bench.

"Your name is Angela, is it not?"

"Yes, Majesty. Angela Roth."

"I'm certain you are aware of the circumstances surrounding your child's conception, as well as the uneasiness some already have and which others are sure to feel towards you and the child?"

"Yes. Though, I can't say that I blame them."

"So you wouldn't have any qualms about us concealing your real identity and sheltering you and your child in at a disclosed location?"

"No, your Majesty. I wouldn't question anything you suggest. If anything, it would only be reasonable to do so."

Very well then. Listen carefully as this information is confidential and only we here in this room and those most trusted by me can know of what I am about to say. Let it been known then that starting today, you will be taken to live at one of my family's villas located at the outskirts of Azarath. It is nicely secluded there, and you and the child will be most comfortable living there. You will never have to work to make a living and you will also be assisted by a woman named Gayla. She is the housekeeper there and has great experience as a midwife. Lastly, you will no longer be known as Angela Roth. Rather your new name here in this world…is Arella."

"Arella?"

"It means 'messenger of God'."

"I see…Well, thank you, your Grace."

"Take care, young Arella. We will be in touch, and welcome to your new home…"

_**[Wake me up]**** Wake me up inside  
**__**[I can't wake up]**** Wake me up inside  
**__**[Save me]**** Call my name and save me from the dark  
**__**[Wake me up]**** Bid my blood to run  
**__**[I can't wake up]**** Before I come undone  
**__**[Save me]**** Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**** (**__**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)****  
**__**Bring me to life**_

_With the passing of time, Angela now known as Arella came to grow fond of this new world she called home. Back in Gotham, Angela often felt uneasy and a tad claustrophobic from all of the towering buildings, smog and the constant threat of crime and violence. But here and as Arella, such things seemed like mere illusions. And as Azar promised, Arella was truly free to walk about on the villa grounds and Gayla, a sweet and elderly woman proved to be her dearest friend and confidante. At times the two of them would journey to the local marketplace, which pleased Arella much. It was always full of such life and interesting people – quite a contrast to what she had once known... _

**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love (Frozen inside without your touch)  
**

_The months quickly came and went, and on one overcast summer afternoon, a heavily pregnant Arella stood in the villa's courtyard. She was very close to her due date and she had received word today that Azar and several others were making the journey to both assist and witness the birth. And, like the countless other first-time mothers, Arella nervously contemplated how much her life would change once she delivered…_

_"__When I was young, I had hoped that you would be here when I had my first child," she said to no one in particular, tenderly caressing her swollen belly. "But I still thank you for being the best mother there ever was. I only hope I can be half as good as you; for my baby's sake."_

**Darling, only you are the life among the dead (Only you are the life)**

_"__Arella!" said Gayla, the hefty woman standing in the doorway to the villa. "Whatever are you doing out here? It looks as if it's going to rain any minute. Come inside."_

"Just thinking…and thanking Mother." Arella then turned to face the older woman. "Do you think she's proud of me, Gayla?"

"Honey, mothers _always_ are proud of their child. And they will always love them, no matter how special they are or how lost they may seem. You'll see. The minute you're holding that baby, you'll see what I'm talking about."**  
**

Arella smiled. "You're right. I supposed I'm just being nervous and…"

Arella let the sentence drop as she gasped, and seconds later found herself standing in a puddle of fluid…

****_**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see****  
**__**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me****  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**** (Don't let me die here)  
**__**There must be something more****  
Bring me to life  
**_

Hours later, a summer rainstorm was raging outside and inside of the villa, Arella, Gayla and several others was deep in the midst of delivery, while Azar and Coman anxiously waited outside of Arella's bedroom door. "I can see the head" cried Gayla, who was positioned in front of Arella. "Just a few more pushes, Arella!"

"I can't!" she wailed. "I can't, I can't. Just kill me now."

"Don't talk like that. You can do this!"

"Well maybe I don't want to _do_ this anymore!"

"Arella…"

"Sweetheart, the worst is almost over," cooed a nursemaid. "And it'll be over so much sooner if you just work with us."

Arella moaned and slowly repositioned herself, grabbing the hands of two nearby nurses for support. "Ok, let's try this again," she said through clenched teeth. Gayla nodded and Arella screamed as she pushed once more…

****_**[Wake me up]**_

**Wake me up inside  
**_**[I can't wake up]**_

**Wake me up inside  
**_**[Save me]**_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_**[Wake me up]**_

**Bid my blood to run  
**_**[I can't wake up]**_

**Before I come undone  
**_**[Save me]**_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

"Ok, this is it! Prepare the blankets and a clean wash basin!"

****"Someone fetch the scissors!"

_"__One more push, love, and then it's all over!"_

**Bring me to life**

**Bring me to life**__

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside****)**_

_Arella screamed at the top of her lungs one last time and in that instant a baby's cries filled the room. As Azar and Coman rushed in, the nurses and Gayla fussed over the baby and quickly set to cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning up. _

_"__It's a healthy baby girl!" cried Gayla, cradling the infant and then holding her up into the air for all to see as she had found The Holy Grail._

**Bring me to life…**

But Arella didn't hear her, or much else for that matter. Fatigue had consumed her whole, and the exhausted eighteen year old collapsed back onto the bed. Gradually, everything around her, from the sight of all those shuffling around the room to the sound of the tiny infant wailing in Gayla's arms simply faded to nothing...


End file.
